Questions and Duties
by C. de la Fere
Summary: This is my vision of the opening for book 7. Narcissa & Bella have a chat about duty before embarking on a rescue mission. Done in under 1000 words as this was originally a contest entry with a word limit.


**Disclaimer:** It's all JK's

**Author's Note:** This was my submission for a contest sponsered by Mugglenet: you had to write the opening pages of Harry Potter book 7 in less than 1000 words. Didn't win anything, but I ended with a work that I'm very proud of, which is always a happy occasion :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

QUESTIONS AND DUTY

Darkness had long since set in as an old grandfather clock gave two low and steady chimes. The last note reverberated through the corridors of the ancient mansion, alerting any occupants who were still awake to the late hour. Normally, these early morning tolls could easily be forgotten as the inhabitants slept, but tonight was an important exception. A large fire still blazed in one of the bottom floor parlors where two figures in black were huddled together, deep in a heated conversation. The flames leapt and danced, casting shadows that moved rhythmically across the small room while the two sat next to each other on a rich leather sofa with an anxious and edgy air.

"Keep your wits tonight, Cissy," whispered one to the other. "Stay by my side, and all will be put right by tomorrow." A woman's voice was speaking harshly from under one of the black hoods. "The Dark Lord has promised this much, you ought not to be worrying so!"

"I know, Bella," came a feeble response. "I know." She could hear her own voice laced with fear and apprehension. "I just have never–"

Bella stood suddenly and let out an impatient sigh. Her black robes whirled around her as she had turned suddenly away from her sister to face the glowering fire. The other had stopped in mid-sentence, sighed, and sat staring dolefully at the two masks laying idly on the low wooden table in front of her.

"Narcissa," said Bella in what started as a calm yet serious voice. "You know very well that this opportunity was almost never possible." She turned toward the other woman and glared at her through dark and heavily lidded eyes. "I kept my mouth closed for you on the subject of Snape, and Draco did all that he needed to do. The Dark Lord is being extremely generous with you, why would you dare back down from him now!"

"I am not 'backing down' from him, Bellatrix!" replied Narcissa forcefully, meeting the other's eyes. She lowered her tone after a sideways glance toward the only door in the room. "I am just questioning, not disobeying."

"Questioning!" Bellatrix repeated with a look of both alarm and disgust. "You have no place questioning, Cissy. You do as you are told, without thought or argument. Besides," she paused to unfold her arms and grab at one of the masks on the table, "our master is being extremely merciful toward you with this opportunity. Remember what Grayback said?" Bella lowered her voice dangerously, black eyes boring into her sister. "Draco never exactly finished his task, did he?" She hurled the mask into Narcissa's lap. "Be grateful that our Lord is so forgiving."

"But why, Bella?" The exclamation was almost whispered as she cast her mask forcefully aside. The mask landed on the sofa, forgotten. "Why was he so willing to throw away my son's life? My son! A perfect pureblood! The only heir to our family!"

"Why was Lucius so willing to gamble with so precious an object?" came Bella's snide retort. "Actions have consequences, just be glad that your punishment is almost over." Bellatrix motioned sharply toward her sister's fallen mask. "Now gather your wits, you are going to need them."

The two women turned suddenly as the door swung slowly open, allowing another group of hooded figures entry to the parlor. A tall, pale boy with gray eyes and loose blonde hair led the way, followed closely by an older man with a slightly darker complexion and visible strands of shaggy black hair.

"Mother. Aunt Bella," the boy acknowledged simply in a low drawl, trying poorly to conceal his excitement.  
"Draco, my dear," cooed Bellatrix as her stare softened from that of a harsh older sister to the lighter gaze of an aunt surveying proudly her only nephew. "Are we about ready then?"

The boy nodded toward his companion. "Amycus just arrived only minutes ago with Alecto. She's in the library with the others." He paused before speaking the next name with a hint of disdain. "Snape just got here too."

Bellatrix nodded rigidly at him to continue, not hinting at the veins of disgust that the name evoked in her as well. Having delivered his update, Draco drew himself up and looked straight into his aunt's black eyes. "We are only waiting now for the signal."

The words were barely uttered before a familiar stab of intense pain shot its way up everyone's left arm. Draco flinched and seized the mark, burning deep within his forearm. His aunt merely grinned cruelly. Narcissa gave her son a comforting look. "You will get used to it soon enough, Draco," she said softly, trying to comfort the boy, yet not able to meet his eyes with her own.

"Good," smiled Bellatrix with a pitiless air. "Very good." Her eyes had lit up with a dark and passionate sparkle. The pain had brought her a severe rush of adrenaline which she savored as she laid her hand heavily on Draco's shoulder. "Let's go get your father, dear," she whispered. Giving a curt nod in greeting to Amycus, she turned back toward Narcissa who had stood, seemingly composed. The younger woman's face was now as impassive as the mask in her hands. Bella snatched her own mask off the table and, with the slightest look of warning toward her sister, led their small group out into one of the manor's many dark and twisting hallways.


End file.
